The Mocking Bird
by Rae's daugther NightCrystal
Summary: Ok, Raven's pregant, Starfire's with Cyborg, and Robin's with........................a fox girl? Who both end up with one great life changer. Anmd who's blade at the end? Read and see. R&R please
1. Default Chapter

'The Mocking Bird'

note: Hi, this is story two of mine. Ya'll never knew Angel so here's a breif profile on her to help you guys along this cooky story.

Real Name: Adonna Yorkada

Code Name: Angel

Hair: purplish pink with violet tips

breed: half alien/ half fox

Eyes: violet

Skin Tone: light lavendor

Gender: female

Age: 14 1/2

Birth Planet: Tigor (not too far from Tammeran)

Height: 5'5

Weight: 103 lbs.

There that's a bit about her. And she's dating Robin too. Here's the original TT's ages for this story:

Raven: 16 1/2

BeastBoy: 16

Robin: a fresh 17

Starfire: 17

Cyborg: 18

NO, Terra's not in this story so if you think she should be, DON'T READ THIS!!!!

Also there's no villian in it cuz it's just a cooping stiory like with some romance and tradgey. Oh, there is Slade's teenage son, Blade (but he doesn't show til the end.) Here's a quick profile on him:

Real Name: Rucus Willson

Code Name: Blade

Hair: bright yellow and spikey (has a mask like Ralph on teenage mutent Ninja Turtles one silver)

Breed: Le Rolmaian/super human

Eyes: beautiful neon green

Skin Tone: tan, dark tan

Gender: male

Age: 15

Birth Planet: Earth

Height: 5'10

Weight: 111 lbs.

His mom was a warior princess godess of another world known as Le Rolma (a moon of Azarath and the mainone at that.) So he isn't a pure human but was born on Earth so he thinks he is. Anyways, to this story. Also to Carrot LuvMachine, you inspired me for this, thanks!

Disclaimer:I don't own anything but this idea, Angel, Blade, and the babies which haven't come yet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel jumped at Robin and kissed him passionately. He kissed back sliding his hands to her hips. She smiled, so did he. Angel slipped out her suit and he did with his. They climbed onto the couch, Robin on top, and he sled into her gently. She flinched. It was her first time and it soon began to hurt, badly when he sped up. She teared up and the tears run down her cheaks. It was too dark to see her cry, but robin could hear Angels whimpers. and just paused all his movement asking,

"You ok?"

She frowned and replied sarcastically,

"Yeah, I'm just peachie. Of course I'm not ok!"

He moved off her with a stupidity feeling running through him. She laid there in pain and tried to hold back her tears, it wasn't working. He hugged her and appologized. she said he didn't need to but thanks for caring enough to say it. They went to sleep, nude, in one another's arms.


	2. 3 Months Later

Notes: ok here's ch. 2 and it well probably confuse you at first but ask me things through emails only.

Disclaimer: Same as last one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter #2: '3 Months Later...'

"Ahh!" Angel screamed as she ran out Robin's bathroom with an object in her hands. Robin stared at her clueless then he saw what Angel was holding, grabbed her in a hug, and calmed her down saying,

"Sweetie, what's it say?"

She gave it to him and he practically fainted with joy. But he stayed concusious, huged her tighter, and said,

"We'll be alright. We love each other and we can do this. I'm happy honestly. I've always wanted one."

She just cried on his shoulder while he held her close.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's Ch. 2. hope ya'll liked it. Need at least 2 reviews before Ch. 3 is up and I count e-mails as half a review so email if ya already posted.


	3. What Is It?

Disclaimer: same as the first one, in fact, it will aways be the same so i say it no more.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter #3: 'What Is It?'

She looked into his eyes after an hour of srying and said,

"But I never wanted a baby at this age!"

See, Robin is a fresh 17 and she is just 14 1/2 but at least that saves them from the law but this was still bad news to her. Angel sat straight up and let go of Robin. She needed to talk to Raven as she figured. She stood up and walked out leaving Robin alone which hurt him. He soon shrugged it off and went back to his paperwork.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

K that's Ch. 3 and please, NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Don't worry, next Ch. is longer.


	4. A Talk Between 2 Expectors

**Chapter #4: 'A Talk Between 2 Expectors'**

**She knocked on Raven's door which opened to show a soon-to-be mother Raven. Raven welcomed her in and they sat on Raven's and Beastboy's , her husband, bed. **

**Raven asked curiously, ''What did you come for?''**

**Angel and Raven had had bad run-ins before but were now good friends. So Angel took a deep breath and answered, **

**''I just found out that I'm pregant, Robin's the father, and Raven it's too much for me to handle at 14! And since ya gonna have one and we're good friends I figured I'd talk to you about it. So here I am."**

**Raven's eyes went wide and she blinked just once to bring herself back to earth after the motor mouth named Angel spoke. **

**She simply said, ''Well it's hard, I'm sure, when you're young but Robin's a good young boy. He'll be a great supporter, father, and lover Angel. So don't worry to mu...just don't worry."**

**Angel smiled. Both girls then hung together and chated about their up coming young.**

**

* * *

So, how ya'll like? It's longer but don't worry, even longer chapters lie ahead. This will only have 15 chapters so enjoy while ya can. Peace out.**


	5. An Early Arrival

Chapter #5: 'An Early Arrival'

That night,at 11:47pm, Raven's water broke and it was 5 months too early! they rushed her to the hospital and all waited 6 hours before and news. Another 2 hours went by before a beautiful baby boy was born. He was very tiny but very healthy. Raven smiled as they brought her son to her after an exmaination to see if he was healthy. She was even happier when she felt her blockage from showing emotions disappear. Everyone left her room, some nurses wept for they knew Raven's state of health. BeastBoy entered the room nerviously. Raven was looking very sick and the doctor outside told the others, BeastBoy not hearing for he had entered the room, the horrible news.

Beastboy hugged Raven and they looked at their son. He had purple baby fuzz for hair, violet eyes, and pale skin. Raven just sighed and said, "I like Jessie James."

They she continued finding it hard to talk, "BeastBoy, I...love..you."

She then laid back as if fully relaxed and Beastboy couldn't wake her. He began the cry, "Rae! Raven! Wake up! Raven!"

Beastboy then screamed for help and grabbed the baby as it fell from her arms.

"The doctors already knew BeastBoy. They said she wasn't strong enough, sorry. They said she'd be in a comma soon." Angel said as she hoped she didn't end up like Raven, too weak.

BeastBoy frowned and broke down in tears when they took the baby away from him and put it back in the room because babies weren't allowed to be taken from the rooms unless a doctor took them out. Robin helped Beastboy and sat him on a chair near Raven's door. Angel asked a nurse how Raven was and the nurse replied, "Soon, she'll be walking again. she just needed rest."

But the nurse was very wrong.

* * *

A/N:

Well, Raven's not going the be walking soon, but what will happen to her? i need at least one review before continuing. Also, sorry it took so long, I got banned from updating and I lost track. R&R PWEASE!


End file.
